goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ErnestoCabral2016/What monsters will appear in the film?
After so much time we finally have the official trailer of Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween. In my opinion, the trailer looks great, it has its funny and terrifying scenes. It seems that it will be a good film just like its predecessor. The only thing that bothers me is that Stine, Zach, Hannah and Champ do not appear... However, the premise of the film looks interesting. Hopefully this film promises to be just as bright as the first film. Now... what we are coming to. What monsters will appear in the film? Original monsters from the first film Obviously, Slappy the Dummy is among the fully confirmed thanks to the official poster and the trailer. The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena, Will Blake and the Lawn Gnomes are also in the poster and the trailer. It was satisfying to see them again! What worries me a little is that the Giant Praying Mantis or Brent Green do not appear... will they be for the second trailer? Let's hope so. The Scarecrows and Prince Khor-Ru are seen attacking the town and escaping from the Halloween store with the rest of the monsters. The Pumpkin Heads also appears in the trailer. It can be assumed that they're from Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns although their appearance is different from their counterparts of the first film. There is also likely that they're decorations of the store that came to life. Do not confuse! Some scenes of the trailer show things from the first movie (among them, images of the Blob being sucked into the book). I can not deny or confirm the presence of the Blob, but I hope it appears. E. Ville Creeper's Plants, the Body Squeezers, Fifi the Vampire Poodle, the Graveyard Ghouls and the Haunted Car, other extremely important villains in the first film also do not appear in the trailer, but they are expected to make an appearance for the second trailer of the film. New monsters in the film In the scene where all the Goosebumps monsters start to escape from the Halloween shop you can clearly see a zombie-like character. It could be a Graveyard Ghoul, but supposing that because it only appears one could indicate that it could also be Compton Dawes from Welcome to Dead House. Another monster that has also caught my attention is a pirate that comes out from behind the Abominable Snowman. It could not be Captain Long Ben One-Leg because his appearance is different. Could it be Captain Jack the Knife from Attack of the Jack!? The Witches are also striking, because one appears on the poster. The truth is that they could be Sarabeth or Vanessa ... take into account that not only the Goosebumps monsters have returned. In the trailer it is observed that several Halloween decorations such as masks, statues, costumes and even candies come to life. The witches could be part of these store decorations. The monster that has similarity with Frankestein's Bride may or may not be a decoration in the store ... although it is possible that it is Francine from It's Alive! It's Alive!. Why? The book makes great references to Frankenstein and it would not be a coincidence that the monster is her. Another monster that appears in the poster of the film is a being of old and green appearance. Who is the only character with this appearance? The Old Man Mask from The Haunted Mask II. In one of the photographs of the film we can observe an employee looking at the monsters in the store. My theory is that the Old Man Mask sticks to his face and makes him an old hunchback creature, as seen on the poster and in the trailer. That humpback and pale creature in a blue suit in the trailer is the employee (in my opinion), possessed by the mask. Having the Old Man Mask also gives great possibilities to see The Haunted Mask again in the film. A couple of ghosts-like beings appear in the trailer. They could be the dead couple from The House of No Return. Although they could also be store decorations. A green creature in the trailer can be easily deduced as the Swamp Monster, but its appearance is different. It has crab arms and is not covered with moss. Maybe it's the Shaggedy from Here Comes the Shaggedy or the Insect Mask from The Five Masks of Dr. Screem. But it could also be the Fish Monster from Deep in the Jungle of Doom for its scales. Or one of the mutant fish from Deep Trouble II. Nothing is confirmed yet. A Cyborg also appears. It could come from The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock. A vampire leaving the store could not be Count Nightwing because of his totally different appearance. If in the first film we saw Carly Beth Caldwell and Ricky Beamer in their monster forms, why not see Freddy Martinez from Vampire Breath here? (There are also possibilities that instead of an employee, it's Steve Boswell whom the Old Man Mask is possessing). Although there are also possibilities that it is a decoration of the store that came to life. We can see an alien coming out of the store. Although it has the appearance of the typical large-headed gray alien does not take away the possibility of thinking that it would be an Arcturan from Zapped in Space, although it is not green. It could also be a Splatter from Earth Geeks Must Go!. In another of the scenes of the trailer, we see a human entangled in spider-webs. Will the Giant Spiders from Night of the Giant Everything also appear in the film? The gummy bears could clearly be part of the living Halloween decorations. Although there is a possibility that they come from a Give Yourself Goosebumps book, but nothing is proven yet. Another outstanding monster is a blue furry creature. Clearly it's a Beast from the East... or not? Why do he have clothes? Will it be a decoration or a Beast? The last monster we notice is a skeleton........ a skeleton..... A SKELETON !!! This would be the first appearance of Curly in the film?! Murder, let's not lose hope. Let's hope that Murder the Clown reappears in the film! Anyway, that's my opinion of the monsters that appear in the trailer, the poster and possibly those that appear in the film. Leave your opinions about it and wait until October 12 to enjoy Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween! Category:Blog posts